Secrets out
by HatterbythenameofDavid
Summary: In which Arthur finds out Merlin's secret. Reveal fic! x
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Sadly they do not belong to me, because if they did I can assure you there would be sooooo many episodes with merlin in that awesome feathery hat :)**

"Merlin, you absolute imbecile, you just had to walk over to that injured deer didn't you? You do realize the deer was supposed to die right? or are you that stupid?

"But..."

"Actually don't answer that, and anyways, I wasn't finished, it's called hunting Merlin, honestly your such a girl I don't even know why I bring you along sometimes"

"Because I make your day brighter" Merlin asked hopefully

Arthur stared at him bankly "_Mer_lin, how could you possibly make my day brighter when it's your fault were stuck in here in the first place"

"Hang on, I didn't know it was a trap and besides if people like you didn't kill poor defenseless animals in the first place, these sorts of things wouldn't happen. So... if you think about it, its your fault really" Merlin exclaimed, feeling rather proud of his logic.

"You're going to pay for that, you cant address me like that, I could throw you in the stocks for a week. A month if necessary"

Ignoring Arthur's ranting Merlin took the time to look around, the cage was rather small and to be honest he wasn't quite sure how both he and Arthur could fit into it together, although they had been in worse situations like the time they got stuck in that net so he guessed it wasn't as bad as it could be.

"Prat" he mumbled underneath his breath making sure he was just loud enough for Arthur to hear him.

"Idiot" Arthur shot back automatically

"Clot pole"

"useless fool"

"Dollop head"

Suddenly an eerie laugh was heard, and they both turned around to see a mysterious woman with long chestnut coloured hair smirking at them, she turned to face Arthur.

"Boys, arguing is not going to get you anywhere, I have brought you both here for a purpose, there is in fact one thing that might lead me to release you, what, you may ask will allow your freedom. It is a revelation on Merlins part and a realisation on yours ArthurIf he has the guts to do so, then I will release you." she said smiling evilly

Merlin gulped, horrified. Surely she didn't mean him to reveal his sorcery to Arthur right at this moment, he would rather die here in this cage than to die by execution, but if Merlin died in this cage then most likely so would Arthur and that risk was not one he was willing to take.

Arthur looked at him expectantly as if he expected Merlin to blurt out whatever was in his mind straight away, Arrogant prat. He looked down, not daring to look up because if he did he knew for sure that Arthur would use his puppy dog eyes that he always used when he wanted something and then he would feel pressured into telling him.

" I will leave you boys alone, I shall return by nightfall however and by then I expect you to have told him" she whispered before clapping her hands together and vanishing in a puff of smoke.

"Come on then, out with it"

"No"

"Why, don't you want to get out, because no offense, well actually I do mean offense, but it is rather cramped in here and honestly Merlin when was the last time you took a bath because you smell like gauis' old shoe and I think i'm going to be sick? "

"I ... well ... see ... the ... thing is ... it's rather cozy in here and I" he muttered, his senting faltering

"_MEEER_LIN "

"But Sire , you're not going to take it very well and I think i'd rather stay here" he laughed nervously.

"Just tell me, surely it cant be that bad" Arthur sighed, annoyance and frustration lacing his tone, and also a little bit hurt at Merlin's mistrust

"Well see the thing is that I'm a .."

"Get on with it, we haven't got all day, in case you've forgotten what with the small amount of Brain cell you actually have, Merlin, we have till nightfall"

"I'm a sorcerer " Merlin gritted his teeth and waited for Arthur to start screaming, instead though a loud bark of laughter was heard throughout the room "very funny Merlin ... now really Merlin what is it" he chuckled, tears streaming from his eyes from the laughter.

"THAT IS IT ARTHUR I'M A SORCERER, BUT OF COURSE YOU WOULDN'T BELIEVE ME YOU INSUFFERABLE PRAT"

"Merlin that's enough, it's not funny now just tell me what you need to tell me so we can be on our way"

Merlin sighed, was he going to have to actually show Arthur, because that wasn't really preferable "Arthur if you do not believe my words will you believe my actions" he muttered a low incantation under his breath and suddenly his eyes flashed gold and a large pool of light began emerging from his fingertips, swirling and pulsing on his hand, he stood like that for a few minutes toying with the light in his hands so that Arthur knew that this was not just some illusion, so that Arthur knew he was telling the truth, that he was in fact a sorcerer. He looked up expecting to see Arthur's face contorted with rage, but Arthur was still standing there staring into space and after what seemed like hours Arthur finally spoke.

"You're a sorcerer" he choked out.

And now for the second time that evening Merlin found himself closing his eyes in anticipation, waiting for Arthur to scream and shout and rant. But he didn't. Instead he pulled out the sword that hung loosely on his belt and pushed it through Merlin's chest violently and in that second that the sword made contact with Merlin's skin, the cage vanished leaving just Merlin and Arthur in the forest.

Merlin grunted. He was vaguely aware of the amount of blood he was losing. It was so painful that he felt numb and dizzy, he was sure he was going to faint any second.

"Merlin you traitor. You disgusting worthless TRAITOR" Arthur shouted, "you betrayed me, don't ever talk to me again. I'll deal with you when my father comes back, but until then Merlin, stay away from me"

"Arthur, please! I'm sorry I would never harm you, I'm not evil, all I have ever wanted to do was help you"

"Shut up" Arthur growled before swiftly walking off angrily, not once looking back at Merlin, not once wondering if he had hurt Merlin perhaps a little too much and not once showing any traces of the man that Merlin had come to know and respect and love like a brother, his eyes were now filled with such an emptiness and a coldness that was so unlike Arthur that if he hadn't seen it he would never even have believed it. But he had, and that was what had made it so much painful, not the gash he had in his chest, but the look of hurt , betrayal and pain in Arthur eyes. And he understood it. The pain and betrayal. He understood what Arthur had just done to him. But that didn't mean it hurt any less.

**note from the author**** : thanks to everyone who has reviewed ... i is most grateful mwahaha ... oh and i really am sorry about the punctaution, i dont have spell check so its hard to correct my mistakes :( also in responce to ****wla fan ****... this most definatly is not a death fic, i dont like death fics either so dont worry lol :) x anyways i'll be reposting soon, maybe in a couple of weeks as im going on holiday so until then thanks for the reviews and the critisims e.t.c and i'll try to make my punctuation better :P raawwr xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin looked around. His gaze was getting foggy and he could barely breathe.

Briefly, he entertained the idea of calling for Kilgarrah but as soon as the idea wormed it's way into his head, the quicker it was gone. He didn't deserve help, he felt so low and so terrible. He honestly didn't think there was any reason for him to call for help, why when Arthur was so desperately mad at him and hated him.

'Merlin?'

Confusion.

That voice. So familiar.

'Merlin?' The familiar close was getting closer.

Foggy, his focus was getting hazier by the second. A wave of unconsciousness was overcoming him. It wouldn't be long until it overtook him and then he would'nt have to feel this pain anymore, and Arthur would get what he wanted. Merlin gone.

'Merlin, shit. MERLIN, don't worry, it's gonna be alright mate, i'll take you back to the castle and Gauis will help' the voice murmered frantically.

_Gwaine? _He couldn't help but notice how worried and panicked his friend sounded.

Friend? He realised sadly. Would he still be? when Arthur inevitably tells him what he is?

Merlin wanted to tell him to leave him. Arthur wouldn't want him there. That it was best to just leave him to die alone. But his mouth was dry and too occupied with the tang of copper to respond and suddenly he was being hoisted up onto the back of a horse and they were already moving, and then it was too late. Besides he doubted he'd even last that long. Camelot was too far away.

Faded. Foggy and Merlin lost consciousness.

**Authors note: Guys. I am so sorry :/ This is terrible, I know. And despicably short. I promise i'll try to make it up to you lovely wonderful people who have taken the time (Which I have inevitably wasted) to view my first and second chapter. But i'm not entirely sure where i'm going with this fic anymore. But I still like it so i'm going to try and update more of this soon (And I promise it's not going to be as terrible as this) Much love my minions. xx  
**


End file.
